Serenity
by BeautyInTheDarkness25
Summary: A second assassin is sent to Sylvarant to kill the Chosen, but can she complete her mission? AU/AH. LloydxOC pairing.
1. Prologue

_"...If we wish for Tethe'alla to continue to flourish, the Chosen of Mana in the other world needs to be eliminated._

 _If the Chosen completes the World Regeneration, Tethe'alla will fall into ruin._

 _Do you accept this mission?"_

 _"I wholeheartedly accept, your grace."_

* * *

He's had it, he couldn't wait any longer. He was tired of waiting. He couldn't believe that the idiot king allowed the fate of Tethe'alla to rest in one girl's hands. That girl, Sheena Fujibayashi, had failed to come back with any good news. It's been weeks since her departure, and six days since she's checked in to ensure her safety. For all he knew, she could have already been dead. Reinforcement was needed, the Chosen of Sylvarant cannot be allowed to complete the World Regeneration.

"Guards!" The Pope yelled out. The Pope's personal guards came rushing in at his command. "I need an audience with the king."

* * *

"Your Majesty, it's been too long. What if the girl failed?" The Pope asked the King of Tethe'alla. "She may have put our world down a collision course!"

"Pope, I believe you worry too much. Sheena Fujibayashi is well trained. She will be perfectly fine." The King said, in hopes of convincing the Pope to stop worrying - but from the looks on the Pope's face, the King knew all too well that he wasn't happy with the answer.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, I don't believe she will be just fine. Sheena has failed before and costed many lives in Mizuho - this is the fate of the world, we cannot risk it." The Pope said sternly, he wasn't taking no for an answer. "We need to bring in reinforcement to make sure Sheena completes her mission."

"Is there someone that you have in mind?" The King asked curiously.

"Yes - I suggest Serenity Darkice of Ayrith." The Pope answered.

"And why Ms. Darkice in particular?"

"Well, your grace, Ms. Darkice is one of the most skilled fighters in Tethe'alla - beating many in the Coliseum. She's never lost a match." The Pope smiled. "She would be perfect."

"The girl may be perfect for fighting head on, but keep in mind, Pope, this is an assassination. I doubt she's been trained for that." The King rebuttled. "Sheena should be just fine - Sheena was trained to become an assassin."

"But, Your Grace, Sheena has not checked in at all in almost a week. What if the girl is already dead?" The Pope said. "The Chosen of Sylvarant may be well protected. Even if Sheena was alive, she may not be able to beat the Chosen's guards."

"Pope, would you feel more at ease if we did send this Serenity girl after Sheena?" The King asked.

"Yes." The Pope answered.

"Very well - have Serenity Darkice ready and on her way to Sylvarant by day's end. Inform the Renegade." The King stated.

"As you wish, your grace." The Pope bowed with a giant smirk on his face, noticeable by even the King.


	2. Serenity

**Asgard Human Ranch, Sylvarant**

As if venturing into an unknown world wasn't hard enough, Serenity just so happened to lose the map of Sylvarant that she obtained in Asgard.

"Of course, why would I not lose my map? I am such an idiot." Serenity sighed, then looked around to make sure no one was around to hear her talk about herself. Then she remembered she was in the middle of nowhere. Luckily, she memorized some of the map - she knew she should have been near Asgard's Human Ranch, but there was nothing but remnants of a destroyed building. Confused. She went to investigate the remains.

After moments of investigating, she came to a conclusion that the building has only been destroyed recently. "Maybe Sylvarant's Chosen destroyed the ranch." Serenity thought.

Serenity left the site of what she believed to be the Human Ranch and continued west in hopes that she would find the town of Luin, where Sheena was last reported at. As she continued on her journey, she noticed a giant tower. "This has to be the Tower of Mana! Sheena has to be near here! I should rest up and prepare for a fight." She paused for a moment before she continued. "Why the hell am I still talking to myself?"

* * *

The young, blue-eyed brunette got a fire started and began contemplating her next move. Serenity was told to find Sheena Fujibayashi and assist her on her mission to kill the Chosen of Sylvarant to stop Tethe'alla from declining.

Shortly after Sheena departed for her mission, Serenity was summoned to Meltokio by the King and Pope of Tethe'alla. The Pope feared Sheena had failed her mission, and sent Serenity as backup to make sure the job was done. The Pope knew that Serenity was well trained, and was notorious for her wins at the Coliseum, so he picked her to finish the job if Sheena couldn't.

After a few hours of lying down and staring at the glorious sky, Serenity fell asleep.

* * *

 **The Ruins of Luin**

Sheena couldn't sleep. She didn't want to sleep. Her conscience has been eating at her all day. Hell, it's been eating at her since she met Colette, Lloyd, Raine, Genis and even Kratos. Sheena was so determined to kill Colette to save her world, to compensate for the lives lost all because of her failure. But how could she do that to another innocent? What happened with Mizuho was an accident, but killing Colette - killing Colette would be intentional. Can she intentionally kill a young girl who wanted nothing more than to save her world? She knew the answer all too well, but shook her head knowing she couldn't fail this mission.

"Ugh! Why does it have to be so complicated?" She whispered to herself. A tear ran down her face, and she chuckled. She hadn't cried for such a long time, but it felt oddly good to cry. Sighing, she decided that she would need to tell the group about Tethe'alla soon enough, and why she needed to kill Colette, maybe together they could find a way to save both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. After that final thought, Sheena drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Asgard Human Ranch, Sylvarant**

"Ugh, it's morning already!" Serenity said to herself, she got up rubbing her eyes and to her dismay, she saw a cockatrice looting her food bag. "Oh no, you don't!" She yelled.

Serenity grabbed her sword, and attacked the creature.

* * *

 **En Route to the Tower of Mana**

"DAMMIT! IT STOLE ALL OF MY FOOD!"

"Professor Sage, did you hear something?" Lloyd asked, "I heard someone yelling, it sounded like it was coming from the Human Ranch."

"Yeah, sounds like someone was in trouble." Sheena said.

"Actually, it sounds like someone just stole her food." Colette expressed quietly.

"Huh...?"

"She said something about someone stealing her food." Colette said casually.

"How did you hear that?" Lloyd asked.

"My angel hearing, silly." Colette smiled at Lloyd.

"Oh, right." Lloyd said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Should we help her? Can we help her?"

"No, we need to get to the Tower of Mana we've taken too many detours already." Kratos said.

"But Mr. Kratos, what if whoever that was needed help?" Colette asked. "Can we just take one more detour?"

"As you wish, Chosen." Kratos said.

"Let's go!" Lloyd shouted and marched toward the human ranch.

* * *

 **I've been working on this story for quite some time now, and I've been pretty freaked out about uploading, somehow I got this random urge to just upload it, so I did. So hopefully you guys enjoy this! Thanks!**


End file.
